The Titans
by Shinji Nuru
Summary: Mikasa baru saja pindah ke sekolah baru & bertemu dengan Eren untuk pertama kalinya! Disaat yang bersamaan, sekolah akan mengadakan Festival dan kelas Mikasa akan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan! Lalu, apa hubungan pertunjukan kelas Mikasa dengan pemuda misterius yang menawarkan diri menjadi pelatih? Apa Eren terlibat di dalamnya? (First fanfic, maaf kalau gaje xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Oke, terima kasih bagi yang sudah berniat membaca fanfic gaje nan OOC ini xD. Karena ini chapter 1 masih pengenalan dulu yaaa. Review ditunggu sangat agar kedepannya fanfic ini lebih baik xD. Selamat membacaa! (Perhatian: Gaje, OOC, typo kebanyakan)**

"Mikasa! Ayo berangkat!"

Aku memakan potongan sosis terakhirku dipiring, lalu menyeruput jus jeruk yang sudah disediakan oleh Mama. Setelah mengambil sepatu dari rak dan memakai kaos kaki, aku langsung berlari menuju mobil dan duduk.

"Kau terlihat buru-buru," sebuah suara dingin menegurku. "Santai saja. Hari ini memang hari pertamamu masuk sekolah yang baru, jadi rileks saja."

Aku hanya terdiam. Hari ini memang hari pertamaku di sekolah yang baru. Kemarin sore, Ayah, Mama dan aku pindah dari Kota Utara menuju Kota Selatan. Dan ini hari pertamaku di sekolahku yang baru, aku ingin berangkat sepagi mungkin dan mencoba berkenalan dengan teman-teman yang baru.

Mobil sudah berjalan pelan, tapi aku tahu kalau Ayah tidak akan membiarkan percakapan ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, Levi. Mikasa kan semangat sekolah," bela Mama semangat seperti biasanya. "Iya kan, Sayang?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Hanji-"

"Kau tahu, kau juga sama sepertinya kalau akan _bertemu hal baru,"_ kata Mama sambil tertawa pelan.

Ayah langsung terdiam, dan Mama bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu yang tidak aku ketahui. Suasana selama perjalanan begitu menyenangkan. Alunan musik instrumental dari radio terdengar, kalau aku bisa menebaknya, ada permainan biola, piano, dan juga saxophone. Alunannya santai tapi membuat semangat; cocok menjadi penyemangat di pagi ini.

"Nah, jadi Mikasa …" Mama membuka pembicaraan, memcah keheningan. "Apa kau sudah tahu tentang sekolahmu yang baru?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kau ini," mama tertawa. "Pokoknya, pasti menyenangkan. Ingat ya, baik-baik dengan teman-teman barumu,"

"Kalau ada," _semoga saja ada._

"Hush!" Mama mendelik. "Nah, sudah sampai. Kau pulang dengan jemputan ya, Ayah dan Mama akan sangat sibuk hari ini. Dadaaahhh!"

Aku hanya membalasnya sambil lalu. _Oh, tidak, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_ Aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman-teman baruku secepat mungkin, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk menyapa lebih dulu.

Aku memutuskan berjalan seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Di sekolah lamaku, bahkan mereka tidak akan peduli ada siswa baru atau siswa yang pindah. Tapi disini … sepertinya akan berbeda. Gedung sekolahnya juga besar, lebih besar dari sekolah lamaku. Tampak di setiap sudut sekolah ini bersih. Cat bangunannya tampak cerah, dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat letak ruang kelas yang berjajar.

 _Cukup keren,_ pikirku. Tiba-tiba, aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Permisi. Kau menghalangi jalanku," kata seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampaknya seusia denganku.

"Ah, ya … Maaf," ucapku pelan.

"Tidak apa, santai saja," katanya riang. "Biar kutebak, apa kau murid baru?"

Aku menaikan satu alis. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Kau menghalangi jalan dan terlihat seperti sedang melihat-lihat. Jelas saja kau bukan murid lama disini," dia melipat tangannya.

"Begitu, ya …"

"Yoi. Nah, sekarang, akan kuantarkan kau ke ruang guru. Kau kan, murid pindahan. Ayo!" bocah itu menarik tanganku.

"Hei, tidak usah merepotkan! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri!"

"Tidak usah sungkan!" katanya sambil tertawa-tawa senang. "Oh iya, kalau kau kakak kelasku, maaf saja ya kesannya tidak sopan. Kalau kau adik kelasku, jangan sungkan-sungkan panggil namaku saja, ya. Dan kalau seangkatanku … Aku harap kita bisa satu kelas dan jadi teman baik, ya!"

 _Hei, hei …_ aku hanya bisa mengangguk malu. Dia ini bersemangat sekali, aku jadi ingat Mama. Tidak malu bertegur sapa dengan orang baru dan terlihatnya berani dan cerdas. Ah iya, bahkan aku sampai lupa menanyakan namanya.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hm? Oh iya, aku lupa bilang namaku ya. Panggil saja Eren, kelas 2. Dan … kamu?"

"Mikasa, kelas 2 juga," jawabku. Aku tersenyum senang. _Satu teman baru!_

"Ternyata kita satu angkatan! Aku harap kita bisa satu kelas!" serunya riang. Saat asik berbincang dan memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba Eren berhenti.

"Nah, sudah sampai! Kau masuk sendiri saja, ya, aku juga harus masuk kelas. Dadaaah!" Eren pergi sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Ya …"

"Nah, Mikasa, kau masuk kelas 2-B. Ayo ikut ibu, kebetulan sekali, ibu wali kelas 2-B," kata Bu Lil.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Bu Lil pun berjalan di depan dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Kau suka menyanyi, Mikasa?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sepertinya,"

"Baguslah," tiba-tiba Bu Lil berbalik sambil tersenyum senang. "Sebentar lagi aka nada Festival di sekolah kita. Ibu harap, kau bisa turut berpartisipasi yaa!"

Aku mengangguk. _Yang benar saja?_

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Mikasa. Sepertinya keadaan kelas ribut, akan ibu kondusifkan dulu," kata Bu Lil sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baik," kataku.

"Selamat Pagi, anak-anak …"

"Selamat Pagi, Bu …"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Bu Lil yang berbicara tentang sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tahu apa yang dibicarakan Bu Lil, tapi karena aku malas, aku tidak mengupingnya. Aku masih memikirkan tentang teman-teman baruku nanti dan juga bocah bernama Eren tadi.

 _Apa aku sekelas dengannya?_

"Nah, Mikasa, kau boleh masuk sekarang," seru Bu Lil dari dalam kelas, membuatku tersadar dari apa yang aku lamunkan. Aku segera masuk kelas secara perlahan. Rasanya gugup, tapi tetap saja aku senang karena akan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. _Apa mereka akan menyambutku dengan baik?_

"Seperti yang baru saja Ibu bilang, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Mikasa. Tidak usah menunduk begitu," kata Bu Lil ramah.

Dengan perlahan, aku pun menegakan kepala dan tercengang melihat murid-murid kelas 2-B.

 _ADA APA INI? KENAPA HAMPIR SEMUANYA LAKI-LAKI?_

Aku menatap kelas ini horror. Menatap satu persatu muridnya … Dan aku tidak menemukan Eren.

"Yeah! SEORANG MURID PEREMPUAN!" teriak salah seorang murid yang duduk di bagian paling belakang. Aku melirik kearahnya.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhaan! Ada satu orang perempuaan!_

"Diam, Sasha," timpal seorang lagi, teman sebangku Sasha.

"Tidak mau! Aku sangat senang! Kau, Jean, pindah ke bangku kosong di samping kiri sana! Mulai hari ini aku akan sebangku denganya!"

"Tidak bisa, bodoh! Aku sudah menempati _comfort zone_ ku!"

"Ayolah kalian berdua, tenang sedikit. Bahkan Mikasa belum memperkenalkan diri." Lerai Bu Lil menahan tawa. "Nah, Mikasa. Ayo,"

"Mmm … Hai, namaku Mikasa," kataku pelan. "Umurku 14 tahun. Senang bertemu kalian semua-"

"SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU JUGAAAA, MIKASAA!" kalimatku terpotong oleh seruan semangat dari seisi kelas. Syukurlah, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan kelas yang menyenangkan.

"Nah, Mikasa. Kau bisa duduk di belakang Sasha dan Jean, di sebelah sana. Jean tidak perlu pindah bangku ke belakang, tapi ibu harap kalian berdua bisa membantu Mikasa untuk berbaur dengan yang lainnya," kata Bu Lil ramah.

 _Oh, anak yang ribut tadi,_ pikirku. Mereka hampir mirip Eren, sama-sama bersemangat. _Ah, sayangnya … aku tidak sekelas dengan bocah itu._

Tidaaak! Apa yang aku baru saja pikirkan! Aku buru-buru berjalan menuju bangkuku. Ada 4 baris bangku yang berjajar ke belakang. Aku menempati tempat paling belakang dan paling pojok.

"Hai, Mikasa!"

"Kau cantik ya!"

"Nanti kita bermain bersama, ya!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya, aku memang mendapatkan kelas yang menyenangkan. Dan, sebentar lagi akan ada festival, aku akan bekerja sama bersama orang-orang yang menyenangkan.

Walaupun begitu, aku masih berharap bisa bertemu Eren lagi.

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isiyama_**

 ** _Fanfic dibuat untuk kesenangan dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan komersial apapun dari fanfic ini_**

 ** _Warning: cerita pasaran, gaje, typo(s), OOC. Author masih amatir bikin fanfic xD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selamat membaca!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Setelah sesi perkenalan yang singkat, Mikasa pun membaur bersama kelompok anak yang membuat lingkaran, seperti sedang diskusi. Yah, ga sepenuhnya diskusi sih, beberapa malah adu panco dan ngomongin pertandingan bola kemarin. Keliatannya cuman beberapa anak yang cukup waras untuk melanjutkan diskusi.

"Apa selalu begini kalau kalian sedang berdiskusi?" tanya Mikasa setengah berbisik.

"Kayanya. Hehehe," Sasha cuman bisa nyengir. "Diskusi formal itu terlalu kaku untuk anak-anak sekelas mereka. Untung aja ketua kelasnya baik hati nan kuat mental,"

Mikasa menyerngitkan dahi. Yah, ga heran sih, orang kelas ini hampir semuanya laki-laki.

"Emang siapa ketua kelasnya?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sashaaaa Brauuusss!" Sasha menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan matanya bersinar jail.

Jean, yang awalnya ikutan adu panco –tapi kalah sama Connie– tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. "Yah, abisnya gak ada yang mau nyalonin diri jadi ketua kelas kecuali dia," katanya sambil melipat tangan.

"Tentu saja!" Sasha menatap meremehkan ke kumpulan anak laki-laki. "Cuman Sasha yang punya jiwa kepemimpinan tinggi diantaran kumpulan anak laki-laki di kelas ini! Mereka gak bisa diandalkan,"

"Kata siapa gak bisa diandalkan?!" Jean naik pitam, tersinggung.

"Kata aku! Emang ga denger barusan?"

"Jangan sok jago, laki-laki tetap lebih hebat daripada perempuan!"

"Omong kosong, kau ngaku jagoan tapi tidak tahu macam-macam kentang,"

Mikasa cuman bisa tersenyum tipis melihat pertengkaran Jean dan Sasha. Sejak kapan kehebatan seseorang diukur dari pengetahuannya tentang macam-macam kentang? Dasar Sasha.

"Sasha, kau kan ketua kelas, harusnya bisa mengontrol mereka dan memimpin diskusi lho," Mikasa mengingatkan, sekaligus meleraikan pertengkaran Jean dan Sasha.

Mendengarnya, Sasha langsung mengembungkan pipi. Sementara Jean merasa menang, wajahnya seperti ini ('3')

"Apa boleh buat …" Sasha melangkah ke depan, mengambil penggaris kayu panjang dan memukulnya ke papan tulis.

 _DAAAKKK!_

Seisi kelas hening.

"Perhatian semuanya! Warga kelas 2B yang Sasha cintai tapi bohong, dengan semangat masa mudaa, mari kita mulai diskusi kita di pagi yang cerah inii!"

 _Duarrrr!_

Suara petir terdengar keras dari luar.

Satu kelas menahan tawa. Sasha benci petir, mulai dari sekarang.

 _DAAAAAKKK!_

Sasha memukul lagi papan tulis dengan penggaris kayu. Mukanya cemberut masam.

"Ayo langsung kita tunjuk siapa PJ nya!" Sasha duduk dibangku guru sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki. Tangannya mengambil bungkus keripik kentang dari saku.

"…." Satu kelas hening, saling lirik melirik, sikut menyikut.

 _"_ _Kamu aja Connie!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa harus aku! Kenapa selalu aku yang mengalah~"_

 _"_ _Bukan waktunya nyanyi, dodol!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa enggak Reiner aja sih?"_

 _"_ _Tanggung jawab Reiner belom diuji di IPB dan ITB."_

 _"_ _Lah! Ya udah Jean aja!"_

Sasha tampaknya tahu kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang berminat menjadi PJ kali ini. Dengan tatapan intimidasi penuh kesongongan seorang ketua kelas, dia memutuskan menikmati momen ini dengan indahnya sambil makan keripik kentang.

Ga nyangka Sasha se-OOC ini.

Mikasa masih bingung, maklum murid baru. Dia menatap satu-satu semua orang yang di kelasnya. Matanya bertubrukan dengan Armin yang terlihat paling kalem diantara yang lainnya.

"Armin! Kau Armin, kan?" sapa Mikasa.

"Iya. Wah, Mikasa masih ingat namaku. Kau baik sekali!"

Mikasa cuman tersenyum tipis. Armin yang terlalu baik atau gimana, sih? Jelas-jelas saja Mikasa ingat namanya, kan mulai hari ini mereka teman satu kelas.

"Ng, Armin, kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi PJnya?" usul Mikasa iseng.

"A .. ah! Kenapa harus aku?" Armin menggelengkan kepalanya gugup. "Yang lain masih banyak yang lebih cocok, lagipula aku takut tidak menjadi penanggung jawab yang baik …"

"Tidak. Kau pasti bisa menjadi PJ yang baik," kata Mikasa tegas. "Mau aku usulkan namamu pada Sasha?" tawarnya.

"Ja .. Jangan! Terima Kasih sekali Mikasa, kau baik sekali bisa mempercayaiku, tapi tidak usah mengusulkan namaku!" Armin terang-terangan menolak dengan halus.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa." Mikasa menaikan kedua pundaknya. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah, tapi mungkin suasana kelas yang bersahabat membuatnya tidak segan memulai perbincangan dengan siapa pun.

 _DAAAAKKK!_

Sasha memukul papan tulis lagi, tampak kesal karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengajukan diri.

"Kalau kalian begini terus, akan menghabiskan waktu lama, lho!" Sasha berkacak pinggang, mengambil satu keripik kentang dan memakannya. "Ya sudah, aku tunjuk saja! Yang ditunjuk jangan menolak!"

Satu kelas mengangguk. Ini baru adil.

Sasha memejamkan matanya, lalu setelah memakan satu keripik kentang, dia memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya ke segala arah, sengaja dilama-lamain biar pada tegang semua. Lalu, telunjuknya berhenti di satu titik, menunjuk seseorang.

Satu kelas menghembuskan nafas melihat orang yang ditunjuk Sasha. Sasha membuka matanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sebagai seorang ketua kelas yang baik …" Sasha terkekeh pelan. "Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri sebagai penanggung jawab! Yeaahhh! Setujuu?"

"SETUJUUU!"

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan sukacita, _backsound We Are The Champion_ dikumandangkan. Beberapa orang menyerahkan penghargaan berupa beberapa bungkus keripik kentang, Sasha menerimanya dengan senang hati. Akhirnya, mereka tidak ada yang menjadi PJ lagi seperti tahun lalu.

Bohong deng. Kejadiannya ga kaya gitu, cuman intinya mereka seneng Sasha jadi PJ.

 _DAAAAKKK!_

Sasha memukul papan tulis lagi. Dia mengambil spidol hitam dan menulis PJ = SASHA dengan tulisan besar-besar.

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan penampilan apa yang akan kita persembahkan di acara puncak festival!"

Mikasa menyerngitkan dahi, masih belum paham konsep festival di sekolah barunya.

"Memang, seperti apa puncak festivalnya?"

Pertanyaan Mikasa membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya, tak terkecuali Sasha. Mereka lalu mengangguk-angguk paham dan menatap Mikasa jahil.

"Puncak festival itu, jadi setiap kelas mengirimkan satu penampilan untuk tampil di panggung besar. Tahun lalu, kelas kita menampilkan drama musikal." Jelas salah seorang anak berkepala botak plontos. Kalau Mikasa tidak salah, namannya Connie.

"Nah, sekarang penampilan kita harus lebih istimewa," seloroh yang lainnya, masih tetap tersenyum jahil.

Mikasa sedikit heran, ada apa memangnya? Tiba-tiba semua memandangnya seperti itu, mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan …

"Nah, Mikasa. Kalau tidak salah, kami mendengar kau bernyanyi dan percakapanmu dengan Bu Lil. Suaramu ternyata bagus, ya!" kata Sasha bersemangat. "Jadi, apa kau mau tampil di Puncak Festival?"

Mata Mikasa membulat. _Tampil? Di Panggung … Puncak Festival?_

Jujur saja, Mikasa merasa sangat senang bisa ditawari kesempatan ini. Tapi, dia tetap merasa tidak enak kalau dia dipilih begitu saja. Kan, masih banyak yang lain. Lagi pula, dia masih malu.

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Mikasa, semuanya menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Ayolah Mikasa, suaramu bagus, tadi kami mendengarnya!" bujuk Jean.

"Tapi aku …" Mikasa menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku masih belum sehebat yang kalian kira. Aku tidak punya prestasi apapun di bidang musik, menyanyi atau apapun, karena aku belum pernah ikut kegiatan dan lomba-lomba."

Mendadak, situasi kelas terasa canggung.

"Mikasa," kali ini Armin membuka mulut. "Tolong terima tawaran ini. Kau pasti bisa."

"Ya, terimalah!"

"Kami akan membantu!"

"Suaramu bagus sekali, banyak orang harus mendengarnya!"

Semuanya terus membujuk agar Mikasa mau menerima tawaran ini. Mereka memasang tampang super memelas yang menyedihkan.

Sasha menghampiri Mikasa, mencoba strategi lain agar gadis berambut hitam itu mau menerima tawarannya tadi. "Kalau kau terima tawaranku, aku akan kasih keripik kentang yang banyak!"

"SASHHAAAA!" satu kelas, kecuali Sasha dan Mikasa, berteriak frustasi.

"Apa?!" yang diteriaki cuman bisa memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Siapa coba yang gamau keripik kentang banyak yang gratis?" Sasha kembali menatap Mikasa.

Tapi, Mikasa masih tidak bergeming.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku!"

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Sasha menarik tangan Mikasa ke pojok kelas, membisiki satu kalimat yang membuat Mikasa terhenyak.

"Kalau kau terima tawaran ini, aku pastikan kau akan sering bertemu Eren!"

"Ap .. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, aku juga perempuan, tahu!" Sasha melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Tadi aku melihatmu berbincang dengan Eren, sampai-sampai dia mau mengantarmu ke ruang guru, kan? Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya. Hahahahaha!"

Mikasa membuang muka.

"Ayolah Mikasa ... Terima tawaran ini!" bujuk Sasha sekali lagi.

Mikasa masih membuang muka. Eren ... ya. Apa yang Sasha bilang soal Mikasa tertarik pada Eren, entahlah. Toh, mereka baru bertemu, dan Mikasa hanya ingin berteman dengan Eren. Dan kalau dia menerima tawaran ini, dia bisa sering bertemu Eren. Mamanya juga akan senang bila mendengar hal ini, kan?

Pelan-pelan, Mikasa mengangguk, menyetujui.

Sasha tersenyum puas.

"YAA! MIKASA SUDAH MENERIMA TAWARAN KITAA!"

Dan sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Yah, semoga ini bukan pilihan yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **(tbc)**

 **A/N:**

Nah, gimana, cukup gaje ga wahahahaha /ditimpuk/. Maaf lama apdet, saya sibuk liburan /ditimpuk lagi/. Tapi saya usahakan apdet secepatnya, ya! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, kalau mengecewakan, maaf sekali. Oh ya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada **L'Azurian** yang sudah mengingatkan tentang disclaimer. Hehehe, terima kasih banyak sekali atas reviewnya juga ya! Untuk **Q-ara** , ini udah ada lanjutannya. Selamat membaca! ;)

Review ditunggu sekali untuk perbaikan chapter depan! Terima Kasih! :D


End file.
